You Say She's Just A Friend
by WhosYourCaitie
Summary: Ron finally tells Hemrione how he feels, Lavender threatens to black mail him for something, and Hermione wlaks in on him kissing Lavender. [much much better than summary!] PLZ R&R and tell me if its worth continuing! Romance & Drama between RWHG & HPGW


'_**You Say She's Just A Friend' **_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter, or Harry Potter related.

**A/N:**_ Read And Review, its the only way for me to get better, and get inspiration to write. Plus I get feedback from you all. This is my newest story, let me know what you think!_

**Chapter One: In Disbelief **

It was nearly two thirty in the morning, and she was still up, music playing, with a cat in her lap. The cat, who was laying on her legs and playing with her hands, stopping every now and then to lick her hands, and then going right back to playing, was the focus of her attention, or so it seemed by a quick glance at her. If you would have known her, you would have noticed she was in her own world, and it seemed like she was a bit upset. Really she had a million and one things running through her mind at the moment. Had what she witnessed hours ago really been real, and true, or had it been a figment of her imagination? He always seemed to have liked her, and he just admitted to her yesterday he did, but if he did, why in the name of Merlin's beard had what happened tonight happen?

The young witch, who was extremely brilliant for her age, just couldn't figure it out. It just didn't add up in her brain. She was so deep in concentration, she didn't see her two best friends appear, one with a bunch of chocolate and candies, the other with tissues and pumpkin juice. Both friends looked at each other, then at their teary-eyed friend, who seemed to be in deep thought.

The young redheaded friend wit the candy tapped her friend on the shoulder as she began to sit down next to her, the boy taking a seat next to her on the other side, in turn causing their teary eyed friend to jump, a little startled. She looked up, and gave a small smile.

"Mione," started Ginny giving her a small smile, and a small squeeze on the shoulder,

"we were worried about you."

She looked between the two, and all of a sudden threw her arms around Ginny, and started crying. Ginny looked puzzled at first, looking at the crying girl in her arms to Harry, who looked clueless. He had no idea what was going on, neither did Ginny, but he made his way towards them, and pulled out a tissue, wiping her tears away.

"Shh, Mione!" Ginny started to coo, "Shh, don't cry, what's wrong dear? Talk to me!"

Hermione pulled away from Ginny and looked at her and Harry, then decided she would tell them everything that had happened. She started off with her feelings for a certain red-headed boy, then to the events of the previous day. She got to what had happened a few hours ago, and started bowling before she could start, taking a tissue and a piece of chocolate se began to tell the story of that night:

'_Hermione had walked down the girls dormitory stairs and made her way over to the boys, where she would spill her guts out for a certain red haired friend of hers. As she climbed the boys dorm stairs her heart was pounding, she was breathing heavily, walking slow in anticipation. She had thought all night how she would come to tell Ron, and she was finally going to do it. She turned art Ron and Harry's door and slowly turned the knob, her breath caught in her throat, she opened the door slowly and made her way to Ron's bed with her eyes glued to the floor. Before she got there she heard giggles, and looked up. Behind the curtains to Ron's bed she saw a shadow of a girl, and Ron. She got confused, and was about to ask to talk to Ron privately, when she saw the two of them lean into each other and share a kiss. Her eyes were glued momentarily at the scene before her, not believing her eyes. She turned herself around, and hightailed it out of the boys dorm, past Harry who had been waling up. He saw Hermione and decided to follow her, but his expedition was cut short due to three second year fan girls. As he was sidetracked, Ginny saw Hermione crying and running up the girls stairs. She followed her, but Hermione had put a spell on the door, so no one could come in. She was in there for two hours, at that time her dorm mates were tired and needed to go to sleep, so she then headed to the common room with Crookshanks, and was there for a few hours until Harry and Ginny had made their way to her side, scaring her.'_

When she was done walking them through it, Ginny burst out,  
"He kissed another girl the day after he confessed his feelings for you? What a dolt! I'll knock some sense into him. And that must be why I saw him leaving the common room with Lavender a bit earlier." Ginny frowned.

Hermione looked at her and gave her a forced smile, "You know what is the worst part about it all?" she asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another and back at Hermione shaking their heads no. Hermione looked at them, more tears welling up in her eyes, "Yesterday, when Ron was telling me," She choked out, "Lavender had walked in, and it was Her who Ron was kissing."

Hermione had burst into tears after recalling it, and saying it aloud. Saying it out loud had just made it seem more real. She put her head in her hands, and Harry put his arms around her to comfort her, with his chin on her head, and gave Ginny a worried glance, as Hermione snuggled into Harry's shoulder crying.

"No, he didn't?" Harry exclaimed, he couldn't believe Ron would be so dumb. Was he really that stupid? Harry knew how much both of them really loved each other, but he just couldn't believe Ron would do such a thing, especially to Hermione, and not even tell him!

"Yes, he did," She said sobbing harder. Hermione somewhere along the lines had curled up in Harry's arms and rested her head on Harry's chest, and after about an hour of complete silence with the exceptions of Crookshanks purring and the crackling of the fire, she had fallen asleep. Harry and Ginny knew she needed a friend and were more than happy to sit in silence with her and comfort her. Finally Harry whispered to Ginny, realizing she was falling asleep too, "Do you think you could get Hermione to her room?"

Ginny had nodded sleepily and pulled out her wand, whispering "Wingarudium Leviosa", then looked at Harry and smile, "G'Night Harry." She turned and made her way up the girls dormitory stairs. Harry then got up and made his way to his dorm, seeing as it was 3:45 am.

**The Morning:**

Harry awoke the next morning to find Ron gone, and two girls which he could make out to be Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil going through Ron's stuff. He sat up straight, put his glasses on to get a better look at what they were giggling at. It happened to be some sort of notebook, with Chudley Cannons all over it.

"Hey," The girls jumped back in surprise, they had forgotten that they weren't alone, and that Harry was still in there. "What in the name of Merlin's tar nations are you two doing up here, in the boys dorm, going through Ron's stuff, especially without him here?"

The girls looked at him speechless, obviously they hadn't expected to get caught, and apparently didn't think of an excuse for if they did. They looked between each other and Harry, their mouths opening and closing as if to say something, but nothing was coming out/ Finally after a few minutes of this, they dropped what had been in their hands and ran out of the boys dorm, not even bothering to say anything. Harry walked over to where the girls had just been standing moments before, and picked up the chudley cannons notebook, and hid it under his pillow, and made his way to the showers.

With Ron's notebook in his robes, Harry headed down to breakfast feeling clean and refreshed, there's nothing like a nice hot shower when waking up. He sat down between Ron and Seamus, across from Neville, Ginny, and Hermione, who had seemed to be ignoring Ron.

"Morning everyone!" Greeted Harry casually, as if he hadn't noticed the thick cloud of awkwardness and tension in the air around their part of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione looked up, and to all Ron, Neville, Seamus and Ginny's surprises , she replied,

"Morning Harry." With a small smile.

Hermione had _**ONLY**_ talked to Ginny that morning, and that had been a simple hello too. Ron looked baffled, as everyone else said their good mornings, Ron glared from Harry to Hermione.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he caught a bunch of people staring in their general direction, pointing and laughing. Confused he turned to see another group doing the same thing, and saw Lavender and Parvati walking away, and had a clue as to what might be going on.

Harry looked from Ron, to Hermione, to Ginny to Neville and to Seamus, got up ,and excused himself from breakfast. Hermione and Ginny followed suit, following Harry out of the great hall. Again Ron glared, Seamus and Neville looked at Ron with a bit of a confused gaze.

"What's going on mate?" asked Seamus, and Neville shaking his head.

Ron looked at them both stupidly, and replied,

"What's it look like? I am still eating!"

Seamus and Neville looked from one another to Ron,

"No, we don't mean why you are still here, we mean, what's going on with you and them." Neville said, pointing his finger at the 3 retreating backs of Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

Ron grumbled very loudly, "I don't know honestly, but thanks for reminding me." He glared at the both of them, as he continued to eat.

"Well, whatever you did, you have it all awkward, and Hermione is only talking to Harry and Ginny."

"Oh, so its all my fault now??" Ron stated angrily, getting up and stomping out, not noticing the whole great hall now had their eyes on him.

**MEANWHILE:**

After Harry had gotten up and left, Hermione and Ginny followed him to the Gryffindor common room. When they all sat down on the couches, Harry retold the story of what had occurred this morning in the boys dorm.

"'When I awoke, I saw two fuzzy figures at Ron's bed, I put on my glasses and saw it was Lavender and Parvati. They were going through his stuff, and when I asked them about it, they were speechless, dropped this" Harry then pulled out the notebook to show them, but he didn't open it, and continued, "they ran out of the room like fire, and at breakfast this morning I saw them talking to a bunch of students, and they were all laughing and pointing in our direction. I think they are up to some no good stuff.'"

To their surprise, Ron had barged through the common room door, causing them all to jump, and Harry still had the notebook in his hands, left it there as not to draw attention to it. Ron caught a glimpse of them, and the notebook, frowned and turned himself around again, and stormed out of the common room, without even a glance back.

"Do you think he noticed the notebook?" Harry asked feverently.

Ginny and Hermione looked at him, they forgot he had the notebook. Ginny of course, being Ron's sister knew what it was.

"I don't know, but if he did, were going to be in a whole bloody lot of trouble, that's Ron's journal." Ginny explained.

Hermione just looked at them both not saying anything, her mind wandering. She wanted to read what it said, to see if it said anything about her, and why he kissed Lavender. But her better judgment got her, and made her just sit there, and listen to Harry and Ginny.

"So that's got to be what they were giggling about, Ron must have poured his soul dint o this, and they read it, and went and told everyone." Harry concluded.

This is where Hermione had chimed in, "Yes, exactly Harry, but who did he see with the notebook?" she gave him a sad look.

Ginny looked from Hermione to Harry, and Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny.

"Oh, shit! He is going to think I did it!!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. They couldn't believe it. Now Ron probably wasn't going to talk to any of those three. Harry jumped up and ran out of the common room, in search of his best friend, Ronald Weasley. He stopped running when he go to the stairs, he had to think of where Ron might go. As he was sitting there thinking, Malfoy walked up.

"So Potter, I hear your little Weasel friend keeps a diary! Figures, always thought he was a bit girlish, guess it proves it." Malfoy sneered. His two goons started to snigger.

"Malfoy shut it, before I make you." Harry replied.

"Oh, and little Weasel is soo girly he cant defend himself? You must be pretty mad he is trying to take your little mudblood of a girlfriend. Or maybe its you he wants to date? I forgot he is a girl after all." Malfoy laughed.

Harry, going against what he wanted to do, which was attack Malfoy and beat the bloody snot out of him, calmly replied, "He cant defend himself right now because he isn't here, and you aren't saying it to his face. You're a coward. And Hermione isn't a mudblood, you're just jealous she is a billion and one times smarter than you! She also isn't my girlfriend, she is my best friend. Get your facts straight Malfoy."

Malfoy pretended to look scared of Harry, "Oh what? Big bad Harry is going to come get me?" he sniggered, along with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry just looked at them like they were idiots, "Yes, exactly." And he walked down the stairs to go find Ron.

**After Ron Left: **

After Ron had stormed out of the great hall, he barged into the common room to see Harry Ginny and Hermione on the couch talking. Harry had his journal in his hands. Ron just stomped off. As he had made his way down the stairs to the Quidditch pitch, he noticed a lot of people, staring at him and laughing. He also got quite a few horrible comments thrown at him. What in the world did he do to male all this bad stuff happen? Harry read is journal and told the whole school. Then he let Ginny and Hermione in on it. Could this possibly get any worse? Ron made his way out the doors, and to the quidditch pitch which had, people in it, so he then decided to go sit on the edge of the lake, where no one could really see you. No one had been there, so it was perfect for him to get away and relax. He had to think of something, but he didn't know what.

He was laying by the lake for probably a good two to three hours, before he heard anyone coming up behind him. Aware he may have to move his quite spot he looked up to see Harry sitting down next to him. He was about to get up and leave, when Harry said something.

"Ron, I have been looking all over for you!"

"So, It's not like you care one crap about me." He replied.

Harry looked puzzled for a second and then remembered what had happened.

"Yeah Ron, I do. Yo0u are my best friend, why in the name of Merlin are you mad at me?"

Ron gave him a 'Are you stupid' look, and said,

"Harry, I'm not dumb, you want Hermione. She's ignoring me after I told her how I felt, and then she talks to you, and you all leave, I go to the common room to find you, and you have my journal showing it too them. As I leave people are being rude, pointing and laughing and quoting my journal Harry. So please tell me again why I _shouldn't_ be mad at you."

Harry looked dumbfounded.

"I want Her-Hermione?" he choked out, he couldn't believe what he was hearing." I can't believe you, Ron!"

"You cant believe me? I didn't go behind your back and do all that to you now did I?"

"No, but I didn't do it too you, and I sure as hell didn't kiss Lavender in front of Hermione, the day after I expressed my feeling for her now did I?" Harry yelled.

This had gotten Ron's attention, he calmed down a bit, and lowered his voice, "How, How did you know I kissed Lavender? And wait a second, in front of Hermione? Hermione saw that?"

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe Ron, he just admitted to it.

"Yeah, she walked in to talk to you, and ShaBAM! You kissed Lavender. And by the way, we stayed up 'til almost four in the morning comforting her. Why in the world did you do it Ron? And FYI, I found Lavender and Parvati in our room, going through your stuff, an dreading this," Harry paused, as he took the notebook out of his robes, and handed it to Ron. "They were giggling and what not, and at breakfast, I saw them talking to a bunch of people, and a bunch of people were laughing and giggling. I didn't do it, I had picked it up this morning and hid it so no on else could get it. I told Hermione and Ginny what had been going on and you stormed in, and stormed out, I jumped up to go find you and have been looking for you ever since."

Ron looked upset, he couldn't believe Hermione had seen him kiss Lavender, he really did screw up, royally. Then he blamed his best friends for blurting out his secrets, he should have known it was Lavender. He look at Harry with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for blaming you Harry, I should have known it was Lavender, but I saw you with my notebook, and you get it. Well after I had told Hermione how I felt, which Lavender had walked in on, I made my way back to our dorm, and Lavender had followed me. She said that she could blackmail me with some info, and I didn't want it to get out, so I said I'd do whatever, and the next day she came in and was talking to me. She said I had to kiss her, or she would tell the whole school. Trying to get it over with I just kissed her, but she still told the school, and read through all my stuff. Hermione was upset, you had to comfort her until almost four in the morning?"

"Yeah, she was upset that you just expressed your feeling for her, and had kissed Lavender. Its okay mate, but you might want to go talk to Hermione, and we can all think of a way to get back at Lavender and Parvati. For now just ignore the crap."

"Easy for you to say, Harry."

Harry looked at him, not wanting to start another fight he just punched Ron playfully in the arm.

"Anyway Mate, what in the world did she blackmail you with first? And so you know I didn't read your journal, though I was tempted too!"

Ron gave Harry a funny look, and said sarcastically, "Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you, You would be able to black mail me too Harry Potter!"

Harry laughed, and got up. He helped Ron get up and they then made their way to the Gryffindor tower, ignoring all the laughs and words thrown at them. When they finally got back, Ginny and Hermione rushed to their sides.

"Where have you been Harry?' Hermione asked, Ron felt a pang of jealousy, she would ask Harry, she doesn't care where I have been. "You jumped up with out saying a word, and you had Ginny and me here worried about you."

Ginny nodded in agreement, and punched Harry in the shoulder. Harry smiled, and said, "Well, I was finding Ron of course!" and he turned towards Ron, who had just been standing there, trying to ignore the snigger that were coming from all over the room.

Hermione and Ginny looked from Harry to Ron. Hermione, before she could calm herself down, and stop herself, she slapped him across the face. Ron looked baffled, he was a bit pissed, and now there were more snickers than before, but before he could move, Harry grabbed his arm, and told the girls "We need a good place where no one can hear/find us, so we can discuss."

Ginny and Hermione nodded, and Ginny whispered, "The Room of Requirement!"

They nodded, except for Ron, who had his other hand on the cheek where Hermione just slapped him. It was burning and he was glaring at Hermione. They all made their way to the room of requirement.

As they sat down, Harry and Ron began to tell what and happened when they fought, and they all had agreed they needed to get Lavender and Parvati back. Hermione was still mad at Ron, but was glad it wasn't because he like Lavender that he kissed her. Ron still hadn't told them what the blackmail was.

Ginny then threw her two cents into their conversation, "Harry, Ron Hermione, I think we need to get a small easily hide able communication device, like we did for the DA. SO then when some people," She looked at Harry, "decide to run off without a word, or anything else, we can contact each other and stuff."

"That's a great idea!!" Hermione exclaimed, as she thought of what they could use.

They were all thinking, and Hermione finally blurted out, "I got it!" and scared the other three, which she noticed when she saw them all jump. All eyes were on her, and she had put her hands to her neck, and lifted her necklace.

"We could all have a necklace that communicates. Not too girly for you two though." She said laughing. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Now Hermione, can you make those and get them to us by tomorrow morning?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, and they all decided to talk about how they would want those to work, and how they were going to get back at Lavender and Parvati. They were in the Room of Requirement, up until dinner time. They had missed lunch time and were all starving, so they hurriedly made their way to the great hall for food. As they were getting to their seats, Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, "We still need to talk." She shook her head and they sat down to enjoy their meal.

**Closing Remarks:** This is my first Ron and Hermione Fic. Its about them, but there will be a couple side romances. This is the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think of it! It's the only way I can get better, it makes me happy to get feedback, and makes me want to update faster! So let me know whatcha think! Thanks! I love you babes! -Caitie


End file.
